Colaf (canon)
'Colaf '''is the main antagonist and sometimes anti-hero of ''Gmod Funny Moments. He is a crazy snowman whose only goal is to bring chaos. He is voiced and played by the Italian YouTuber Andrea Grassi aka Camper. Appearance Colaf is a snowman with two black buttons as eyes, five black buttons as mouth, a carrot as nose and branches as arms and legs. He always wears red gloves and black shoes. Personality Colaf is cruel, sadistic and mean. He doesn't care about anyone except for himself. However, he is shown to be capable to feel love, in fact, when on of his great-uncles dies, he seems sad. While he usually serves as the main villain, he sometimes has to help the protagonists. ''Gmod Funny Moments'' Frozen simulator Colaf appears for the first time in this episode. He appears when Elsa asks where Olaf is. He claims to be Olaf's cousin. He shows how cruel he can be throwing a baby off from a mountain. He then gets killed by Elsa but then comes back to life. He then kills Elsa. Jesus hates you In this episode Colaf is the tritagonist and along with Snoop Dogg and Woody tries to survive from the deadly game of Jesus. He however shows his evil side when he kills Woody and Elsa (and also rapes her). ilvostrocaroDexter on Minecraft?! In this episode Colaf forces two Steves and Pedobear to play a Saw-like game in Minecraft's world. He dies in the Nether because it was too hot for him but he then comes back to life. At the end of the episode he traps the protagonists into a room full of Creepers. The scary story of Harry Potter In this episode Colaf is the owner (and only worker) of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When Zoidberg, Spongebob and Harry Potter order a pizza he gives them a pizza made of wood and when they complain about the fact that there isn't a show he forces Spongebob to sing pointing a gun at him. He also enjoys when Harry starts punching Spongebob. When the protagonists say that they won't pay, he traps them into an underground maze but then will have to help them to survive from Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy because he forgets where the exit was. Spongebob punches Katy Perry In this episode he brings Anne, Mickey Mouse, Spongebob, Albus Dumbledor and Harry Potter to an house that belonged to his ancestors. He then tries to let them go alone but he is forced by Albus (who points a gun at him) to follow them. For the rest of the episode he helps the protagonists to survive the members of his family. Drug is bad In this episode he gives to Snoop Dogg some drugs and will then make him (along with Mario, Harry Potter and Spongebob) play a deadly game in the world of Super Mario. However, he helps the protagonists. How to escape from Pedobear In this episode he is summoned by Harry to be protected by Pedobear. He then tortures the protagonists for a while but at the end he helps them to escape from Pedobear. A tale for kids... with John Cena! In this episode he forces John Cena, his grandfathers and his own cousin Kermit to play a deadly game to earn some money. Other appearances Colaf appears in the episode "Mickey Mouse and the pharaohs' curse" of Gmod funny moments (MikaShowSha's version) as the main antagonist. In this episode he curses Mickey Mouse, Spongebob and Pedobear and forces them to survive into a pyramid. Colaf also appears in the episode "Spongebob has the d*ck" of ''Gmod funny moments ''(S7ORMy's version) as the main antagonist, where he (along with Plankton) stole the Krabby Patty's recipe. He also appears in the episode "Shrek is a jihadist" as the dueteragonist where he helps Spongebob and Mickey Mouse to fight the jihadists (though he makes Spongebob and Mickey die in one scene). Quotes Category:Males Category:Big Bads Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heel-Face Revolving Door Characters